


Down in Flames (re-written)

by Misakun



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: ;), Fighting, Fluff and Smut, Long and complicated story, M/M, Misaki top, Porn With Plot, misaru, read to find out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2018-12-02 22:49:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11519127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misakun/pseuds/Misakun
Summary: Everyone has secrets right?Misaki Yataragasu has many.But one, not even his closest of friends know about.A secret that could cost his whole world.His clan.His friends.The man who he wants to love.But someone knows. Someone with the potential to pull HOMRA and Scepter 4 to pieces. Someone who has Misaki under complete control.A war is about to begin.Misaki only has one person who he can turn to. The one person who can understand him. And one person who finally realises just how much his best friend means to him.Saruhiko Fushimi.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo!
> 
> So I was really struggling with writing my original piece and I had given up on it completely. I didn't like it so i decided to scrap it and re-write it a little as I really want to be able to write a good Misaru fanfic of my own. I thought This might be better so I'm going to give this a shot! 
> 
> I will leave the original up so you can read my original idea, but as for now this is the new official one.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

I can’t move. My glossed eyes see nothing. I lie on the ground in a growing pool of my own blood, motionless aside from spasms of my own pain filled coughing.  
The needle lay beside me, crushed under the weight of an unrecognisable man as he fled from my rapidly weakening fists. Bastard.  
The wound in his shoulder made by my own knife against me, only adds to my pain.  
There is so much blood.  
Red blood.  
Red.  
The colour I love so dearly, is now betraying me as it covors the floor.

Help… I think to myself, unable to muster the words to my paralysed lips.

Thuds.

A crash.

Footsteps.

Words.

Who is it?

They seem familiar.

Kamamoto and Bandō… Kusanagi...?

What… is happening?

Someone is picking me up. My almost lifeless body dangles from Kusanagi’s arms like a doll. I feel helpless, pathetic even. A single siren screams. White light. So many noises. So many questions.

"Can you hear me?"  
Just.

"Open you eyes!"  
I can’t.

"Squeeze my hand!"  
I try.

"He’s responding!"

"Keep him awake!"

But Misaki can only drift as white fades to grey and then to black.

 

Saruhiko’s POV

5:13

Seventeen minutes to go.

‘Why the hell is there so much commotion outside?’ I think to himself lifting my head drowsily from the desk. I is abruptly met by the sharp slam of the office door opening.

“Fushimi-san!” Awashima yells across the room, I lift my head to look at my broad chested superior in a glare of questioning at her urgent behaviour.

“mmh?” I mumble sitting up in my seat.

“Its Misaki Yatagarasu.” She reports, my heart stops. “He’s en route to the hospital now.”


	2. Mutual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hospital scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeeey... long time. So I've been... distracted so... HERE IS A CHAPTER 
> 
> *throws it at you and squirrels away into a corner, occasionally peering over my knees*

Misaki’s POV

Silence is welcoming as my nightmares subside. The harsh white light of the hospital room is much less so. I don’t know how many days have passed, but as I slowly gain consciousness I do know one thing.

There is someone else in the room.

I don’t really need to guess who. It is far too quiet for a member of HOMRA unless it is Anna, but why would she be here alone? She rarely leaves Kusanagi’s sight.

The silence is mutual. Mutual as it always has been since… I suppose, our true friendship ended. Mutual hate, mutual envy, mutual… affection. In all honesty I know his affection is most likely one sided, although I imagines it otherwise. With all this shit going on I barely has time to think of him anymore. His dark shaded hair and blue eyes, hidden away behind the polished lenses of his glasses.

I shake away his thoughts.

I let out a quivering breath as I starts to feel the dull throbbing of my shoulder grow worse and a faint nauseous sensation begins to grow on me. It gradually grows worse and worse as I procrastinates in my own thoughts to avoid talking to the other presence in the room. I suddenly see his face flash in his mind again and I feel sick. Fuck it, I open my eyes to a headache inducing brightness making me momentarily dizzy and delirious.

“Could you get me a bucket or something,” I croak, trying not to submit to a cough as I force myself into a sitting position. “I’m gunnu puke.” Aaaf, fuck everything hurts. Bucket. After relieving myself of my stomach content I turn uncomfortably with one arm to look at Saruhiko who meets me with a glare. “How many days have I been out?” I finally manage watching Saruhiko turn and sit back down on a couch.

“Three.” Is the response. I open my mouth, but I’m stumped, not knowing what to say. Saruhiko doesn’t say anything either. He seems uninterested, resolving to reading a novel and occasionally checking the time. Finally he stands, awakening me from my annoyed daydream, and walks towards the door.

“Where the hell are you going?” I say, irritated at Saru’s apparent bad mood.

“Visiting hours are over.” Saruhiko mumbles. 

“Wait…” I question, causing Saruhiko to pause and look over his shoulder. “How long have you ben here?”

“Not long.” He answers, ”unlike you I don’t have time to kill doing stupid shit. Idiot.” The room falls silent again. “Sleep well Misaki.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Saruhiko’s POV

I lied.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Misaki’s POV

I am left looking at the blindingly bright ceiling. By heart thumping wildly in my chest as it always does when I see Saruhiko. Dammit, why do I have to love him. Why of all people him?

I don’t know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it... sorry its REALLY late

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it.
> 
> If you did, leave a comment and give some Kudos if you feel generous! 
> 
> Thanks!


End file.
